


Odd Behavior

by sweetheart35



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, Gen, just because Newt's a biologist doesn't mean he knows anything about animal care, skin problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda begins exhibiting some odd behavior. Newt and Hermann aren't quite sure what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Xahraxs over on FF.net for the idea!

“Newton, what is Hilda doing?” Hermann paused in his work and peered over the top of his glasses at Hilda. The bay doors were open and she was just outside the Shatterdome, rubbing what looked like her belly (Hermann couldn’t tell if it was her stomach or tail) on the ground. Hermann had to admit it was nice having the doors open as often as they now did. Unless there was a storm coming in, the breeze was more often than not pleasant and unless they accidentally left papers too close to the door, their work didn’t get scattered. It also helped clear out the smell of Kaiju parts, as well.

“Hmm?” Newt looked up and followed Hermann’s gaze. He frowned as he watched Hilda. “I don’t…I don’t know, actually.” The scientists watched her for a moment longer before shrugging and turning back to their respective work, Newt pausing to write a note to himself about it, both chalking it up to weird Kaiju behavior they didn’t know about. It wasn’t like she was hurting anything.

000

Except then it happened again. And again. Newt really didn’t know what to make of it. For all that he was a Kaiju specialist, there was still a lot they didn’t know about them and just because he was a biologist didn’t mean he knew anything about animal behaviors. He kind of wished he could ask Charlotte, the pretty blond who worked up in LOCCENT and apparently used to work on a farm growing up, but since Hilda had gone public, he and the rest of the Shatterdome weren’t exactly on speaking terms. Not that he blamed them.

So he was watched and generally got more and more confused. Was she marking territory by rubbing her scent on the rocks? She didn’t do that _inside_ though, and the lab was her territory just as much as the outside area. Hermann suggested that maybe she had a rash or was having a reaction to something she came in contact with outside, so Newt convinced Hermann to help him roll her over and checked her belly. But there weren’t any discolorations or irritated areas that Newt could see and Hilda wasn’t projecting any discomfort so they ruled that out.

He and Hermann borrowed (i.e. stole in the middle of the night because no way would medical let them take it otherwise) a portable x-ray to check her insides (and Hermann had to hit Newt with his cane so he would let Hermann take the x-ray _back_ “But, Hermann! We need an x-ray! We can learn so much about their skeletal structure!”) and, from what they could tell, her organs and bones were all in order.

They watched her for another week before Newt came up with another possibility.

000

“Dude,” Newt said out of the blue one day. “I think her butt is itchy.” Hermann choked on the tea he was drinking and while he sputtered, Newt continued talking as though Hermann _wasn’t_ having trouble breathing. Thank you for your concern, Newton. It’s very touching. “I mean, the area affected _is_ her butt and she does it at weird times. I bet she’s cleaning her butt off or something.”

Hilda was curled up and she let out a yawn and gave them both a thoroughly unimpressed look as though saying _it took you morons long enough_.

Newt pushed Hermann’s teacup closer to him and Hermann took a gulp gratefully and shot Newt a poisonous look. Newt smiled winningly at him and Hermann grumbled as they both went back to their work.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to FF.net and my tumblr, cherrysoda45.


End file.
